Jade
History Orgin Jade's mother Rose was briefly married to Alan Scott, but fled upon conceiving their children, fearing she would harm them. She gave them up for adoption and they were separated. Jennie-Lynn was adopted by a couple in the Milwaukee suburbs. Jennie did not learn she had a twin brother until she was in her late teens. Shortly after she and Todd met, surmising they were the children of Alan Scott, they attempted to join the Justice Society. They were rejected, but joined with other children and protégés of JSA members to form Infinity, Inc.. Due to her father's exposure to magical energies, she and her brother were born with metahuman powers, although Jade's only manifested themselves when she was defending herself from being sexually assaulted as a child. Jade's powers greatly resemble those of the Green Lantern Corps: she is able to generate green energy and shape it into constructs according to her will. She once lost those powers when she fought the Starheart, the source of her powers, but they were restored by Kyle Rayner during his first, short tenure as the god-like Ion. She later discovered that she had her mother's plant manipulation powers, when she caused roses to attack a mugger. While on a date with Kyle on an alien world, she told him that her skin actually contains chlorophyll (the source of its green hue), and she can photosynthesize sunlight like a plant. While she was without her powers, Kyle gave her a power ring and she briefly served as Earth's Green Lantern. Kyle Rayner While she was in a relationship with Kyle Rayner, Jade met Access, a powerful dimensional hopping superhero. He simply appeared in the middle of her apartment, talked with her for a bit and left. Access has the power to cross over between the DC comics universe and the Marvel universe and had done so in many limited series specials. Access' appearance was notable in that it happened in a mainstream, monthly series. Her internalized powers function much like those of her father, as she can create hard-light objects out of green energy emitted from the star-mark on her palm, and fly. She shares his weakness to wood and cellulose, but has no need to periodically recharge her powers. When Kyle Rayner left Earth after the violent beating of his friend Terry Berg, Jade opted to come along with him; however, after several missions, Jade decided that she wanted to go back to Earth. Once back she became involved with another man and ended her relationship with Kyle (in that order). She recently served as a member and eventual leader of the new Outsiders. In Infinite Crisis, Donna Troy led a group of Earth's heroes, including Jade, into space, where they dealt with a growing rift in space. The Green Lantern Corps, represented by Kyle Rayner and Kilowog, also responded to this threat. In the Rann-Thanagar War Infinite Crisis Special, Jen dies trying to stop Alexander Luthor Jr. from tearing the universe into a Multiverse. Her consciousness lingers in her power, at least until her inherited Starheart powers merged with Kyle. This transfer instigates Kyle's second metamorphosis into Ion. New Jade In 52 #11, Donna Troy is presented with evidence from one of the Monitors that she, not Jade, was supposed to die trying to stop Luthor. In 52 #29, a young woman named Nicki Jones is introduced as a member of the new Lex Luthor-owned Infinity, Inc. under the name "Jade". A vegetarian graphic arts student from the San Francisco Art Institute, Jones possesses the ability to project glowing vines from her fingertips, the ability to fly and green energy powers. She debuted at a Thanksgiving parade only to be attacked by Obsidian, who accused her of trying to steal his sister's legacy. Recently, in 52 #40, the members of Infinity Inc., with the exception of Nicki, Natasha Irons, and the recently deceased Jacob Colby (Skyman), battled Steel and the Teen Titans and were then arrested. She then appeared during #50 and World War III, alongside the remains of Infinity Inc. However, the team is too scared to face Black Adam and run off. One Year Later One year after the Infinite Crisis, while Alan Scott was in a comatose state during an attack by the Gentleman Ghost, Jade appeared to him. She told her father goodbye and granted him another portion of her green energy, replacing his missing eye (which he had lost due to complications while returning from space after the Crisis was over) with a green glowing orb that, due to its mystical origins and connection to Jade, allows him to track astral and mystical energy forms such as ghosts. Blackest Night During the Blackest Night, Jade's remains are reanimated as a member of the Black Lantern Corps. Jade attempts to use Kyle's affection for her against him, claiming that his undying love for Jade brought her back. However, Kyle, earlier witnessing the onslaught of the undead Black Lantern Corps on Oa, is painfully aware that the woman present isn't truly Jade, but her reanimated corpse. In rage, he tried to destroy the Black Lantern, as he sees it as an abomination and a disgrace to the memory and remains of a woman he loved. However, Jade recovers and, after capturing him, begins to torment him with the black energy constructs of Alexandra DeWitt, Donna Troy, his mother Moira Rayner, and herself, to remind Kyle of his past failure to save the women he was close with. Jade and Kyle's battle is interrupted by the arrival of Soranik Natu. In the climax of the battle between Nekron and the powers of the light, the Life Entity's power was unleashed where its energy brought Black Hand back to life. This act severed the Lord of the Unliving's connection to the physical plane and prevented him from possessing dead bodies to use as hosts for his form. He was eventually banished and defeated with the power of the White Light bringing various Black Lanterns back to life. Jade became one of the many reborn heroes that returned to living existence with her first act being calling out Kyle Rayners name and kissing him. The Return During Brightest Day, as Jade tries to adjust being among the living once more, she gives her blessing to Kyle and Soranik Natu. She also shown to have an unknown connection with Boston Brand, a former ghost who is now a newly-appointed White Lantern who was also resurrected during the Blackest Night event. There's a panel at the ending of the issue hinting the future events of the storyline, that Jade would wear a Green Lantern power ring once more; a closer look at the ring shows that it is her father's ring, not a Corps ring. Sometime later, she crashed on to earth in green crystal meteor and was found by the JLA. Powers and Abilities Powers Starheart Empowerment: controls the mystical power of the Starheart, an ancient artifact created by the Guardians of the Universe. Jade has extensive energy manipulation powers able to effect the entire spectrum including gravity, radiation, heat, light. Creating Solid objects allows him to make Simple weapons, entrapments devices, common geometric shapes, gigantic hands and simple containers. This power was limited by the strength of her will. *''Flight'' *''Phasing: through solid matter (described as the ability to “move through the 4th dimension” *Hypnotize'' *''Blinding Light'' *''Energy Blasts'' *''Heat Beams: able to melt down metal. *Stun Beams'' *''Invisibility'' *''Danger Detection: Sense and reveal dangerous objects by causing them to glow *Energy Constructs: and create solid objects such as giant hands, walls. *Electromagnetic Scanning: Jade is able to detect most normal electromagnetic phenomena are within an Amazing range, including radio, television, infrared and ultraviolet. *Force-Fields'' *''Energy Sheath: She seemed to have a relatively permanent personal force-field that protected her from bullets and the like (described as an "invulnerability to metal"). This life sustaining aura protects her from harm. She can generate a field of life sustaining atmosphere and protection from harmful radiation, even if he is unconscious. *Starheart Sight: allows her to track astral and mystical energy forms such as ghosts. *Telepathy: Occasionally to read minds or playback events *Since the power is based on the beings imagination, the powers and abilities are virtually limitless.'' Telepathic Link: She had a minor telepathic link with her brother Obsidian Chlorokinesis (formerly): ability to control plants with the power of the mind. Abilities * Photography: Jade was an amateur photographer. Strength *Coming Soon Weaknesses Wood Flaw: The energy is ineffective against wood. Items made of wood cannot be lifted or broken by energy from the ring nor can barriers of emerald energy stop projectiles crafted from wood. By extension, things made of plant-matter could potentially disrupt his power and were not affected by the ring's power as much as other substances were (so if he fired a blast at, say, a giant mutant Venus fly trap, the blast wouldn't be quite as effective if he'd fired the exact same beam at a human being or a brick wall). Apparently, this vulnerability to wood was because the green flame was an incarnation of “green, growing things” and thus could not be turned against them. Equipment *Black Lantern Power Battery *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Black Lantern Power Ring *Green Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Jade/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Jennie-Lynn_Hayden_%28New_Earth%29 *http://www.comicvine.com/jade/29-3406/ Category:Former Green Lantern Corps Members Category:Hybrid Lanterns Category:Former Black Lantern Corps Members Category:Justice Society of America Members